


(Ir)rational Love

by TheMipstaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Everybody Lives, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, hale pack lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMipstaz/pseuds/TheMipstaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In your OT3 : who doesn’t know that aluminum foil shouldn’t go in the microwave, who’s the little shit that doesn’t say anything cause they think it can’t go that badly, and who comes home to a crispy microwave and the other two rubbing burn cream on each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Ir)rational Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://nevergooutofstiles.tumblr.com/post/131334023410/irrational-love). I just have so many berisaac feels ok?

Boyd likes to think he’s the rational, responsible one—the one who never loses their head no matter how dire the situation. Compared to Erica’s fiery temper and Isaac’s snarky sass, that’s true for the most part.

But even Boyd can’t help the way his heart thunders in his chest as the scent of burnt flesh and smoke overwhelm his nose. Blood roaring in his ears, Boyd brings the car to a screeching halt in the driveway. He was only gone for 15 minutes to pick up Alicia and Carmen from their after school day care, leaving behind a pouting Erica and grumbling Isaac to watch the other kids while Boyd’s parents were still at work.

“Stay here,” he barks, not even looking back as he stumbles out of the car all but rips the front door off its hinges in his haste to get inside the house. It looks normal from the outside, but Boyd can’t shake the suffocating feeling that something’s wrong.

 _This can’t be happening_ , Boyd thinks to himself, breaths coming unsteady in his panic as he frantically looks around for the source of the burning stench. Unable to help it, he thinks about Derek losing his entire family in the Hale fire. Boyd tries to call out for someone,  _anyone_ , but his throat feels choked up.

But everything looks fine, from the shoes neatly lined up by the doormat to the schoolwork haphazardly spread across the coffee table in the living room. Boyd blinks in confusion.

Then comes a “Motherfucking ow, Erica!” and “Shut up, dumbass. There are kids here. What if they hear you? Plus, this is all your fault.”

Boyd nearly collapses in relief, making his way to the kitchen on shaky legs. There, he finds Erica and Isaac as she rubs a thick white cream onto Isaac’s red, blistered hand. Next to them, a black and shriveled mess of what was probably aluminum foil sits damningly in the sink with the microwave wide open.

“All I wanted was my Chipotle burrito,” complains Isaac petulantly.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure that was Boyd’s leftovers,” Erica points out, grimacing at her own cream-covered fingers. “You had tacos last night, remember, babe?”

“Really? I could have sworn—Boyd!” Isaac’s face lights up reflexively before he remembers what happened and immediately looks guilty, puppy dog eyes wide.

Erica whirls around, freezing up like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “We were going to clean up before you got home?” she offers weakly, wincing as she looks around at the mess they left—charred foil bits flaking off into the sink where Isaac had thrown the burning metal, drops of burn cream smeared on the counter, the unmistakable stink of fire in the air.

“You think I—” Boyd shakes his head disbelievingly, clearing the distance between them in two long strides and scooping his boyfriend and girlfriend into a hug. “God, I’m more mad that you two scared the shit out of me. I left Alicia and Carmen in the car because I thought you two had killed yourselves.”

“Sorry,” Isaac says quietly, shamefaced. He can feel the way Boyd is trembling against them and curls tight to press himself against the broad expanse of Boyd’s chest. He feels awful, but relaxes a bit as Boyd brushes a reassuring kiss to his temple.

“In my defense,” Erica huffs, “I didn’t think it’d be that bad. And it wasn’t! The fire alarm didn’t even go off.”

Boyd levels her with a sour look until she finally relents and mutters, “Fine. We’re sorry. Now give me a kiss too.”

Giving in, Boyd leans down to seal their lips together. He’s always been a softy when it comes to his significant others, but it’s not something he’s ashamed of. In their kiss, he can feel everything Erica acts too proud to say aloud: the “I really am sorry for scaring you” and “I love you.”

So yeah, Boyd likes to say he’s the rational one, the one who’s usually on top of their shit. But when it comes to Isaac and Erica—the loves of his life, the two people who sweep him off his feet every day and make him feel like nothing can touch them as long as they’re together—maybe he loses his head a little.

But who ever said that love was rational?


End file.
